Hunter
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Si aquellas sabanas de seda eran su selva, casi podías llamarte a ti misma su presa. Y en cuanto ella te clavo sus garras encima, sabias que nunca iba a dejarte ir. [One-Shot; AU Humano]


**Hunter**

 **Disclaimer:** Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva creadora, Rebecca Sugar. La canción de Portishead a la cual hace referencia el título tampoco me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Abuso. _Angst_ general, uso de alcohol y tabaco, y situaciones de naturaleza sexual implícita.

* * *

Si aquellas sabanas de seda eran su selva, casi podías llamarte a ti misma su presa. Y en cuanto ella te clavo sus garras encima, sabias que nunca iba a dejarte ir.

Con sigilo, buscaste abrirte paso hacia la crujiente puerta de su apartamento. Levantándote con toda cautela de la cama que ambas compartían, y mirándola de reojo sobre tu hombro. Encontrándote con su imponente porte aun inconsciente, aun envuelta en aquellas frágiles sabanas de seda. El distinguible aroma del alcohol – de la botella de vodka que, en este momento, yacía en cientos de pedazos por toda la habitación – emanando a través de sus labios. Siendo expulsado por sus pesados ronquidos, que eran un – reconfortante – recordatorio que tu - ¿Novia, amante? – aun se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un reconfortante recordatorio de que _estabas a salvo_.

Lograste salir de la habitación sin causar el menor ruido posible. Atravesando el pasillo, y dirigiéndote hacia aquel modesto baño ubicado al final de este. Encendiendo su pequeña bombilla y mirándote a ti misma en su quebrantado espejo. Encontrándote con una quizás demasiado esbelta joven de vibrantes cabellos teñidos de azules, y ojos del mismo color. De piel bronceada, y corta estatura.

De labios rotos, sangrantes, y mejillas que comenzaban a cobrar un enfermizo color purpura.

Instintivamente, tus manos subieron hacia su rostro. Encontrándose con las heridas. Con los golpes, y moretones. Buscando inspeccionar – no, buscando _confirmar_ – cada rincón de él. Buscando asegurarse de que todo lo que tus ojos veían no era una ilusión. De que realmente se encontraba _allí_. Y alarmándose – no, decepcionándose – cuando se percataron de que, en efecto, las heridas se encontraban allí.

De que el dolor, en efecto, también se encontraba allí, como la inmediata punzada de agonía que te asedio el momento en que rozaste tus hinchados labios podía reafirmarte.

Suspiraste pesadamente ante aquel descubrimiento. Porque no, no era nada nuevo, ¿O sí? Y a decir verdad, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a esto. O al menos, deberías haber _aprendido_ algo de esto. Deberías haber aprendido que nunca era buena idea hacerla enfadar. Que tenía consecuencias. Consecuencias como esta, por ejemplo.

Pero eras testaruda. Eras terca, y bastante temperamental.

No pudiste guardar silencio cuando la viste entrar al apartamento completamente ebria. Apenas saliendo de otra de las numerosas fiestas de su equipo de futbol.

 _Olvidándose de ti una vez más…_

Estabas enfadada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se suponía que eras su prioridad, ¿No es así? Que eras aquella persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada. Mucho más importante que todas sus compañeras de equipo, o que aquellas animadoras que en más de una ocasión le habían robado su mirada – que _te habían robado su atención._

Se suponía que te amaba.

No.

Ella no te amaba, ¿O sí?

Porque de amarte, no estarías limpiando aquel rastro de sangre que brotaba de tu labio. No estarías rozando tu mejilla, buscando que el dolor se atenuara.

No.

Sabias que solo estabas enfadada. Que estabas diciendo cosas que no debías. Tal y como habías hecho el día de ayer. Exactamente lo mismo que te había metido en problemas en primer lugar…

Porque no podías olvidar todas aquellos salvajes paseos en su motocicleta, o aquellos clubes en los cuales te había llevado a bailar. Como te tomaba de la mano, haciéndote girar agraciadamente para luego tomarte de tu cintura con aquella rudeza – con aquella fuerza que, honestamente, causaba que tus piernas perdieran toda su firmeza.

No podías olvidar los apasionados besos con sabor a whisky, o las desesperadas caricias que le propinaba a tus caderas, o a la línea de tu mandíbula mientras te llevaba a su habitación. A los atrevidos, pero al mismo tiempo conmovedores cumplidos que te susurraba al oído mientras caminaban por el parque, o a los gemidos que lograba arrebatarte mientras te acorralaba contra las paredes del apartamento, en los peores, pero al a vez mejores momentos, haciéndote experimentar el mismo nirvana con sus labios, con sus dedos, con sus roces expertos y sus palabras bañadas en lujuria, hasta que terminabas gritando su nombre, dibujándole de esa manera una sonrisa en su rostro.

No.

No podías olvidar aquellos momentos.

Aquellos momentos en los cuales ella te decía que te amaba. Ya fuese después de uno de sus partidos, o antes de ir a la cama. En los que, tímidamente – algo bastante inusual en ella – te decía lo mucho que valías para ella. Que eras el mundo entero para ella. Que no se imaginaba un mundo sin ti, y que le prometieras que nunca ibas a abandonarla.

No podías olvidar aquellos momentos…

¿Pero realmente valían la pena?

Porque era en noches como esta, en las cuales te encontrabas a ti misma observándote al espejo. Limpiando las heridas causadas por otra caótica noche más, buscando asegurarte – buscando _repetirte_ – a ti misma que no volverá a ocurrir, que la pregunta sonaba en las más oscuras esquinas de su subconsciente.

Arrebatándote todo deseo por volver a la cama.

Habiendo lavado todo rastro de sangre de tu rostro – pero sin poder hacer nada contra los moretones – caminaste hacia la cocina sintiéndote particularmente frustrada. Sintiendo como tu mente parecía dividirse en dos, y sufría de un conflicto consigo misma, que giraba alrededor de una sola persona…

Jasper.

Tomaste el encendedor, y con él, lograste darle un uso al cigarrillo que habías sacado de uno de los almacenes de la cocina, y que ahora se encontraba entre tus labios. Tomaste una profunda calada, sintiendo como tus pulmones se llenaban de aquella cálida sensación. Como la nicotina era llevada a tu sangre, y como tu garganta parecía arder con aquel delicioso humo que, segundos después, era expulsado nuevamente por tus labios, logrando crear una pequeña nube gris sobre ti – nube gris que, amargamente, comparaste con aquella, metafórica, que parecía estar siempre sobre ti últimamente.

Observaste, con dificultad, como sus ojos ámbar buscaban enfocarte a través de la tenue oscuridad del pasillo. Como su robusta contextura apenas podía mantenerse de pie gracias a los efectos del alcohol, uno de sus fuertes brazos siendo llevado hacia una de las paredes como medio para mantener el equilibrio, mientras caminaba, torpemente, hacia tu. Sus ojos – suplicantes, pero no por eso menos férreos – nunca dejando los tuyos. Abriéndose con sorpresa al percatarse, gracias a la bombilla de luz de la cocina, de todas las lesiones que ahora adornaban tu rostro.

─ ¿Qué haces despierta?

Su voz sonaba ronca. Y carecía de toda emoción distinguible. Una parte de ti quería pensar que se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido – que buscaba ocultarlo de alguna manera, pero que sentía remordimiento de todos modos. Por lo que te levantaste con cautela de la silla en la cual habías tomado asiento, caminando hacia ella temerosa, sumisa. Buscando no hacerla enfadar _aun más_.

─ Solo buscaba fumar un poco… es todo.

─ ¿Dentro de la cocina? ─ Pregunto, irritada, mostrando una expresión disgustada antes de agregar. ─ Maldita sea, Lapis, al menos pudiste haberlo hecho en una ventana. ─

─ Lo siento.

─ ¿Y qué demonios le paso a tu cara?

─ Oh… no lo recuerdas.

Ella únicamente negó con la cabeza. Su expresión fría. Confundida, pero no por eso menos indiferente. Soltaste un derrotado suspiro, bajando la mirada con melancolía, antes de responder.

─ Me caí de la cama, Jasper.

─ Te caíste de la cama. ─ Repitió, en un tono ligeramente burlón. No parecía creer lo que habías dicho – ¿Quién lo creería, de todos modos? Era una respuesta estúpida – y casi deseabas en ese momento gritarle, a su rostro, que ella te había hecho esto. Que ella te había lastimado de esta manera, y que no había nadie más a quien culpar.

Pero si ella no recordaba lo que había ocurrido, ¿Cómo podía ser su culpa?

O al menos, eso era lo que querías creer.

─ En realidad… me caí de las escaleras del apartamento ayer, Jasper. Tú me conoces. Soy… soy bastante torpe.

Tu respuesta era poco más que un susurro, y esta vez pudiste asegurar que había algo de compasión en su mirada. Sentiste como envolvía tu cintura con su brazo, buscando reconfortarte por más que tu toque te llenase de escalofríos, antes de acariciar, con gentileza, tu mejilla. Una nueva oleada de dolor invadiendo tus sentidos. Pero buscaste ignorarlo, por mas difícil que pudiese parecer, e instintivamente, buscaste rodear su torso en tus brazos – en busca de algo de confort, de algo de _seguridad_ , por más irónico que pudiese sonar.

─ Volvamos a la cama, bebe.

Sentiste como tu pecho parecía llenarse de candor ante al oír tu afectuoso apodo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tiraste lo que quedaba de tu cigarrillo en la basura. Acompañándola con pasos arrastrados de vuelta a su habitación. Siendo cuidadosa de no pisar los trozos de cristal que Jasper, probablemente, ni siquiera sabía que se hallaban allí.

Subiste a la cama con cautela. Envolviéndote en las sabanas rápidamente, y dándole la espalda a tu - ¿Novia? ¿Amante? – mientras buscabas, desesperadamente, hallar algunas preciadas horas de sueño. Sentiste como ella parecía observarte por unos segundos, tomando tu rostro con sus dedos, firmemente, forzándote a mirarla por unos segundos antes de robarte un beso en los labios. Su usual, arrogante sonrisa buscando reconfortante en ese momento. El hedor del vodka aun presente en su boca y, probablemente, dentro de su cabeza.

─ Buenas noches, Lapis.

Sintiendo aquella familiar sensación de angustia asentarse en tu estomago, al mismo tiempo en que los latidos en el interior de tu pecho parecían acelerarse.

─ Buenas noches, Jasper.

En el que tu mente continuaba susurrándote que escaparas de aquella prisión en la cual ella te había encerrado. Y tu corazón te gritaba que corrieras de vuelta a sus brazos…

─ Te amo…

Si aquellas sabanas de seda eran su selva, casi podías llamarte a ti misma su presa.

─ Yo también te amo…

Y en cuanto ella te clavo sus garras encima, sabias que nunca iba a dejarte ir.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Dejan un Review?


End file.
